


these are the forgeries of jealousy

by littledust



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course she kissed him. Of course he couldn't keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are the forgeries of jealousy

Her brother was smart. It didn't take long for him to trace all his break-ups back to her, though she had been hoping for it to take longer than three girls. Three _bitches_ , had no clue what they were doing. Shannon was doing everyone a favor by keeping her brother where he belonged.

She was immune to those big blue hurt eyes, or at least when she stared at some point past his shoulder rather than look him in the face. "Shan," he pleaded, "Shan, you know I won't forget about you! Leah was good for me, I liked her. Why do you feel like you need to ruin my life this way?"

"What about my life?" she sobbed, irrationality be damned.

His hand was at her chin, jerking her head so she had to look at him. Shannon let the tears spill out of sheer anger, just because he hated to see her cry. "This is _my_ life. You can't keep me for yourself and then go out with boyfriends, wanting me to be at home every time you decide you're bored with them. You can't keep me unless I get to keep you."

Boone's voice had gone so soft and intense at that last bit. Of course she kissed him. Of course he couldn't keep her. That was too much to expect. But he'd always have her. Always.


End file.
